


Kiss or Shove

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is So Done, Homophobia, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve's actions when his date with Bucky is rudely interrupted leads to his boyfriend giving him a choice. A choice he has a distinct preference for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Kiss or Shove

Bucky had been on many difficult missions throughout his life. Fighting in WW2 had been no walk in the park and that was before his company had been taken captive and put in a POW camp. After that came important but sometimes nearly suicidal missions with the Howling Commandos in order to prevent Hydra from ending the war in their favor. After that came seventy years as Hydra’s personal chew toy and murder puppet shaping the course of world history to this day.

Now that he was free from the Nazi influence and the war was over Bucky thought that he would at least be facing easier enemies. Something more like demi-Gods bent on taking over the world or that time a giant squirrel got loose in Times Square.

No, those cakewalks only happened once every few months. In between Bucky got to deal with his hardest mission. Steven Grant Rogers. The man had been a punk since he was a tiny shrimp growing up in Brooklyn getting beat up in back alleys because he never knew when to back down from a fight. Now he wasn’t so much of a shrimp but he still didn’t know when to back down from a fight. If anything he picked more of them now that he had the muscles to back up his mouth.

Most people were in too much awe of Captain America to try arguing with him and those that weren’t were too afraid of getting into a physical altercation that they had no hope of winning. It was the people that were just as recklessly hot headed as Steve was that led to Steve getting in an equal snit that caused the most problems.

Today was just one of those days. Bucky and Steve had been taking a romantic walk through Central Park, enjoying the nice weather and the chance to be together without any kind of fuss. Neither of them were overly affectionate in public, preferring to keep things private, especially with the media vultures that liked to circle whenever they left the tower. Holding hands and quick pecks on the cheek were about as far as either of them would go knowing that there was a chance someone trying to make a name for themselves would snap a picture that would end up on the cover of some gossip magazine.

Unfortunately some people took offense to even that small amount of romantic affection and couldn’t keep it to themselves. Steve in turn couldn’t stop himself from snapping back at the homophobe. Bucky tried to stay out of it as best he could. The argument was already drawing a crowd and it would do them no good if people started to think that Hydra’s conditioning wasn’t completely gone and there was a chance he could snap and hurt a member of the public.

This is not what Bucky had wanted for their day off together. All he had wanted to do was spend a nice day out with his boyfriend. Walk through the park, maybe grab a hotdog on the way home. Bucky didn’t think that was too much to ask for. Instead this homophobic asshole had to come and ruin that because they thought that their opinion gave them the right to harass innocent bystanders. As much as Bucky couldn’t stand people like that guy he also didn’t want to give them the time of day as though their viewpoints were even worth listening to.

“Steve, just walk away punk,” Bucky growled under his breath just loud enough for the other soldier to hear him. “You aren’t going to change his mind and I’d rather just get on with our day.”

Steve was beyond listening though. He had always hated bullies and he wasn’t about to back down to one now, especially when it came to defending the relationship that he shared with Bucky. He’d had to do that enough back in the forties just to keep the two of them safe. He wasn’t about to do that now.

When the man was stupid enough to try grabbing for the front of Steve’s shirt, Steve wasted no time in laying the man out flat on the ground with a broken nose. Before anything else could happen, Bucky grabbed onto the scruff of Steve’s jacket with his metal hand and yanked him back fast enough that he nearly took his own boyfriend off at the feet. The last thing that they needed was for Steve to be arrested for assaulting a civilian.

Before Steve had a chance to get his bearings Bucky was already shoving him forward and away from the man that had somehow thought it was a good idea to start a fight with two super soldiers. Steve struggled at first in Bucky’s hold wanting to go back and make sure that the guy had learned his lesson but Bucky’s grip was firm and true and Steve didn’t stand a chance trying to get out of it.

It wasn’t until they were at least a mile away on top of Gapstow Bridge that Bucky drew to a halt and yanked Steve around to face him.

“Right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off this bridge,” Bucky growled, his hands grabbing onto Steve’s shoulders and shaking the man slightly.

“Can I pick?” Steve asked with a cocky grin that was one hundred percent the punk that Bucky had always known and one hundred percent what Bucky couldn’t deal with right now.

Bucky jerked his boyfriend forward using his grip on Steve’s shoulders. Smashing their mouths together in a rough kiss, Bucky channeled all his frustration into the action. When Bucky pulled away just as abruptly Steve was left standing there with a dopey expression on his face. It didn’t last for long though.

Using his considerable strength Bucky shifted his stance to give himself the leverage necessary and hurled Steve up and over the side of the bridge. The shocked and confused expression on Steve’s face as he went flying dampened the irritated flames that had been burned in Bucky’s chest since their day out had been rudely interrupted. The sound of the loud splash down below when Steve hit the water brought a smile to Bucky’s lips.

Satisfied and good mood restored, Bucky tucked his hands into his pockets and started making his way back through the park whistling a jaunty tune as he went. Maybe this would teach Steve how to cool off when he got to be too hot headed but Bucky sincerely doubted it. The man was stubborn until the end and nothing Bucky had ever done had been able to temper that. Then again, that stubbornness and passion were what made Steve the man that he loved and that would always make any mission regarding Steve Rogers worth it in Bucky’s book.


End file.
